


Throne of Lies, Army of Truth

by CanineR7A7



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, At least at the start, Author is salty, Chatting & Messaging, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It’s not Marinette though, Marinette Gets Many Hugs, Marinette has anxiety, Marinette protection squad, New School, Not Adrien friendly, Other, Protective Everyone, Self-harm is mentioned in later chapters, They will be marked, Tomboy Bridgette, marinette needs a hug, new heroes, not Alya friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: When Marinette begins to crack under the harsh treatment of Lila and her classmates, she accepts her parents’ offer to transfer schools. She didn’t expect much to come from this, especially not a new group of friends including the few people who believed her about Lila’s lies, a small discussion group she met online, and a cousin who could easily pass as her twin.





	Throne of Lies, Army of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> \--- SPOILER WARNING! ---  
Yes I know I’ve already started a work very similar to this but I was recently introduced to the Quantic Kids and I wanted to see how they would impact the story; however it didn’t feel right including them in “An Old Friend and a Fresh Start”. For those of you who liked the characters in that story, rest assured that they will be included in this however they will not appear in person until later on.

Marinette glanced up at the towering building in front of her; Lionheart Academy wasn’t nearly as intimidating as it had been when she was first invited to have a look around. The building followed a gothic design, contrasting greatly with the more modern buildings either side of it, if their goal was to make everyone believe they were vampires then they were doing a good job. She pulled her cases behind her as she walked, her parents had offered to help her settle in but business at the bakery had really picked up lately; besides, Bridgette had promised to help her find her feet. Speaking of Bridgette:

“Marinette!” She heard someone squeal before a blue and black blur tackled her into a hug, she happily wrapped her arms around her cousin who was far too hyper for midday on a Monday.

“It’s good to see you Bridgette.” She grinned as they separated, they were almost identical, something that had always amused them the few times they had been able to visit each other. The only ways people could tell the difference was Bridgette being more of a tomboy and having longer hair.

“C’mon, you’re rooming with me.” Lionheart Academy was much larger than it appeared outside, the building itself had six floors, the top three for classes, middle two for on-site dormitories and ground floor for offices and the joint cafeteria and mess hall. However, it also had a multi-level basement for extracurricular activities, clubs and general recreational activities. Plus the student-houses located one block away with academy buses ensuring students had time to get to class. Her reputation for tardiness meant she’d had to have a room on-site, though sharing with her cousin made it easier.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” She laughed as she hurried to keep up, Bridgette had a habit of running everywhere, which was fine if you knew where you were going, not so much if you were relying on her to be your guide. She caught up with her at the bottom of one of the stair cases, though only because there were too many students walking down for her to be able to run up.

“What took you so long?” Marinette glared at her though the grin on her face took any real heat out of it. They walked the rest of the way, though that was probably because Bridgette wanted to avoid disturbing anyone who might be napping between classes, the dorm levels had been split in two with the boys on the east side of the school and girls on the west, a subtle line on the floor marked each side but it was only really to ensure people closer to the middle wouldn’t try going in the wrong room by mistake.

“How come they didn’t put boys on one floor and girls on another?” She hadn’t bothered to ask during the tour, mostly because it didn’t really seem important but she couldn’t help being curious. Bridgette seemed to be confused about it as well but she attempted to answer.

“I guess it’s so one group doesn’t end up walking through the other group’s area since the stairs between the two floors are central.” It made more sense than anything else she supposed; they arrived at the dorm soon enough, the dorm itself was cosier than she expected, a small sitting area with one couch, two chairs and a coffee table in front of a TV on the left-hand side with a kitchenette on the other. “That’s mostly for breakfast stuff and maybe heating up meals if you miss dinner or something.”

“It’s nice.” Marinette replied as she continued looking round, Bridgette taking her cases to the unoccupied room, sunlight streaming through the open window. Marinette noticed it was facing the central quad area, it would make slipping out as Ladybug more difficult but at least the view was nice. Looking around the room itself, she noticed there wasn’t much more beyond a bed and dresser although the tablet on top of the dresser was unexpected.

“Auntie Sabine mentioned you were seeing a therapist so I thought that might help.” Master Fu had decided to keep a closer eye on her after she told him about her near-akumatizations; he’d introduced himself to her parents as a therapist and had made sure to teach her some calming techniques. She glanced over a few settings on the tablet and, after confirming that it really was hers, hugged Bridgette again. “Do you want to meet the others now or unpack and I’ll introduce you tomorrow?” As much as she wanted to meet her cousin’s friends, she would only regret it if she put off unpacking.

“I could use some help.” She was capable of doing it herself but she knew Bridgette would help regardless of what she said, it was both one of her most endearing and annoying traits but Marinette wouldn’t trade it for the world. The two of them made quick work of unpacking, and Marinette greatly enjoyed watching her cousin wrestle with the bed sheets while she wedged the empty cases in the draws under the bed. The two of them then spent some time making idle conversation while they watched the sky darken, Bridgette promising they would get some posters to decorate the bare walls of her room over the weekend. Changing schools was already starting to feel like one of the best decisions she’d made.


End file.
